Wizards and Trolls waitWHAT?
by Songgirl101234
Summary: Okay so Terezi and Karkat end up together in the wizarding world...what trouble will these two cause?rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

AYOOOO!Hiya readers….first fanfic…..wish me luck mmmk?This takes place during first year.I don't know how often I'll update but I will as often as I can…. Some fluff with Karezi and idk what other couples other than Ron/Hermione and Ginny/Harry…so I dedicate this to my bff(I know your out there) since she showed me Homestuck I will have a OC based on her and one on myself…please review I accept any feedback with open arms ^^ anyways TO ADVENTURE!*epic music plays and I run off*

Karkat groaned as he last few moments played through his …..cherry red….Terezi and him had been arguing as usual when they were sucked away into…a black hole…yeah…and it's strength sucked some skin off making both of them had grabbed onto Terezi for as long as he could then….they were ripped apart.

He dared open his eyes to see a clear starry sky before let out a stream of curses as he sat up with a trobbing pain in his whole body especially his leg which was sticking at an angle it clearly wasn't supposed to."FUCK!",he shouted and jumped startled as a all to familiar voice giggled teasingly ,"SOMETH1NG WRONG K4RKL3S?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TEREZI STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT NOOKSNIFFER",Karkat growled as they heard something in the bushes and both turned towards it."SHUT 1T K4RKL3S W3'V3 GOT COMP4NY"

Okay sorry for it being SO short but how do you like that start?Hope you liked it!Til next time peeps*waves while disappearing*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay….I'm winging it on this one XD I'm still figuring out how to do everything so I don't know how I will put this to the 1st chapter…wish me luck…and thanks for the review!

Sorry for not posting for a long time :P

Disclaimer:I own neither homestuck nor harry potter…'nough said

Hagrid was doing his usual rounds in the forest when he heard was shouting in the forest,"Who the heck?",he went through the forbidden forest with his crossbow at ready,After a while he came to the people,no creatures now that he was closer,were shouting at eachother with the one who was probably female giggleing while the male was shouting at her.

After a few minutes he heard the girl yell,"SHUT 1T K4RKL3S W3 H4V3 COMP4NY!"

Hagrid jumped then went out,"Who 're ya?'nd what 're ya doin here?",he demanded pointing the crossbow at the creatures.

Okay sorry for the short chapter after a long wait but I'm sick so…..yeah….and guess who I have here!Everyone's favorite trolls~!

Karkat:SHUT THE FUCK UP BI- OW TEREZI WHY'D YOU SLAP ME WITH YOUR FUCKING CANE?

Terezi:H3H3H3H3 W4TCH 1T K4RKL3S JUST C4US3 YOU'R3 H3R FR13NDS P4TRON TROLL DO3SN'T M34N TH4T SONG 1S GONN4 L3T YOU C4LL H4R 4 B1TCH

Me:Thank you Tez~….would you do me the honor?

Terezi:H3H3 SUR3E SONG 4LL R3V31WS 4R3 4CC3PT3D 4S LONG 4S YOU 4R3 N1C3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys so I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer.I also want to know which you prefer:long detailed chapters with slow updates,or short semi detailed chapters with quicker anyways….Karkat?

Karkat:NO I'M NOT DOING YOUR FUCKEN DISCLAIMER!

Me:Terezi do you mind?

Terezi:COURS3 NOT SONG H3H3H3H3H3H3

Karkat:OW TEZ WHAT WAS THAT FUCKING FOR?!

Terezi:B3 FUCK3N N1C3 K1KL3S SH3 H4S POW3R TO K1LL YOU OFF

Karkat:*grumbles*FINE…..SONGGIRL101234 OWNS NOTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT

Me:Thank you on with the story!

Karkat growled taking out his sickle and standing slightly in front of Terezi protectively only to get wacked in the head with her cane,"OW WHAT THE FUCK TEREZI?"

"B3 FUCK3N N1C3 K4RKL3S!",Terezi scolded with doing her classic cackle and turned to a very confused Hagrid,"H3Y WH3R3 4R3 W3?",she asked.

Hagrid was thrown off by the question,"Yer in the Forbidden Forest",he said bewildered.

"NO 1 M34N WH3R3 4R3 W3?",Terezi stated.

"Yer in London near Hogwarts",he said now utterly weirded were these….things exactly?!

Karkat,who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time now shouted,"HOGWARTS?!WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF A NAME IS THAT?!"

Hagrid looked even more weirded out as Terezi wacked Karkat or 'Karkles' with her cane,"Ye don' know wha' Hogwarts is?!",he exclaimed,"Why it's only the most famous magical school in history!"

The two trolls didn't pay attention instead Terezi asked,"H3Y YOU'R3 4 HUM4N?!HOW 1S TH4T POSS1BL3?1 THOUGHT 34RTH W4S D3STROY3D?",over a,unsurpriseingly,cussing Karkat."No…..What's t'is all 'bout anyways?Earth is right 'ere beneath our feet…any'ays I should get you to the castle…yer 'ntelligent so I t'ink Dumbledore should decide 'hat's gonna 'appen….come along now….",he said starting to walk two young trolls looked at eachother then seeing no other choice followed the half giant.

How do you like it?sorry for the wait but this weekend is the start of winter break so I'll have more up soon.

Bye~


End file.
